Break Through the Silence
by ChielRobhinne Bezarius
Summary: My Lady, hear my plea.


**DISCLAIMER: **Jun Mochizuki, give me Pandora Hearts, please! (The story/plot is mine—except some major details here) The Title is obviously not mine. If you're a Monty Are I fanatic, you will recognize this one.

**A/N:** This is posted by the request of one of my besties "Hope is in Pandora's Box". I hope you'll like this. :)

**Description: **My Lady, hear my plea…

* * *

_**Break Through the Silence**_

A lot had happened during their stay at the mansion of Isla Yura. The people panicked after a fire had been set up, and from then on the head hunter started its hunting; the Baskervilles came to attack; Alice and Leo were kidnapped; Break, along with Gilbert, fought with Lottie and the others; Oz lose track of himself and used the power of B-Rabbit without Alice's consent; Isla Yura happened to have one of the sealing stones and planned to revive the Tragedy of Sablier; Reim was attacked by Lily and almost died from the encounter; Elliot was revealed to be the illegal contractor of Humpty Dumpty—therefore died on the scene; Vincent was, as well revealed, to be in league with the enemy; and the worst of it all—before all these, _Sharon learned that Break had lost his eyesight. _

Xerxes Break—originally named Kevin Regnard—first came to the Rainsworth manor about some years ago. He was a very distant person and it was too hard to make him smile or even make him talk. The one who helped him open up was Mistress Shelly—Sharon's mother. After that, he learned to open up and smile a little even though sometimes it was not that hard to tell that he was still hiding a lot of things about his personal life.

Break was a big liar from the start, and Sharon knew that. Although it seemed easy to get under Break's skin, it was still clear that there was a part of him that cannot be open by anybody—even Sharon herself. He was always wearing a façade and knew better on how to convince people to accept the demeanor he was showing—which is, in fact, very deceitful of him. Under that red _eye_ of him lies a truth which was neither hard to fathom nor easy to grasp.

Sharon did want to know more about the older brother she once considered. She wanted to look deeper into those cursed eye of his and swallow every truth he bears. She was not brave unlike Break. It's true that she could show her stubborn and strong side if she wanted to—but under that resolve lies the reality that she is as fragile as any other girls. Without the power of her chain, or the people around her, she cannot do anything. Without Break, she is nothing.

She knew that he would never leave her side that easily and without consent. But is it better to relay to that promise knowing that, in a blink of an eye, Break might someday be gone?

There is no certainty that he will stay with Sharon as long as she is still living. Break has a weak body and he might just fall any moment now. He and Sharon stopped aging ever since they formed a contract with their chains, and that reason alone will be a hindrance to tell whether their physical bodies were already breaking down or not.

Sharon, having the appearance of a 14 year-old girl, was actually at the age of 24, while Break, with an appearance of a middle aged man in his late 20s or early 30s, was actually had been living for almost more than 50 years already.

Sharon stood at the floor around the edge of Break's bed. She wasn't saying a word and was just standing there, observing him. The older guy sighed and sat at his bed.

"My lady?" he asked and looked at his little mistress—although he couldn't see a thing if the object is far from him.

"Yes, Break?" Sharon muttered.

"Nothing…" Break smiled. "I was just making sure if you were still there."

"I won't leave," she said. Now's not the time to leave Break alone. She wanted to know the full detail on why he chose to hide from her the truth. "Break…"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about your condition?" she hesitated a bit, but still managed to ask somehow.

Break fell into silence. He never wanted to tell her the reason. The last thing he wanted was to see his little lady crying—but now he wouldn't have the ability to experience that one. Telling her the cause or not will only make things worse. "I don't want to worry you at the least."

"You do not?" Sharon asked in the tone were she would probably break into tears. He knew what was coming. "I-I appreciate the thought, but," she continued as she lowered her head and clutched into her long, balloon, skirt, "…isn't not telling me, will only make me worry more?"

"Miss…I…" Break was speechless. He knew this would lead into this. Even though Sharon said that she was alright upon knowing it, it wouldn't still hide the fact that she was probably hurting in the inside.

"Please don't tell me that you're just thinking about my welfare… I'm tired of hearing it. I'm tired of knowing that I couldn't do anything on my own. I'm too scared to know that I couldn't do anything for you. I promised Xerxes-nii that I will be strong and will always be by your side as well, but…" that time, she lost grasp of her self-control and burst into tears. "…w-when I learned that you lost your eyesight when I wasn't by your side only made me miserable. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore, b-but, I can no longer hold it back. I-It hurts to see you like that…"

Break chuckled and stood up from sitting. That one made Sharon stopped from weeping.

He never intended to be rude, but that was the only thing he could respond right now. He was hurting as well, but during the times that Sharon was in ruin, he needed to remain calm and act strong in front of her.

But how could he do that if she found it very troublesome to see him in a state that looks like he was the one dying?

His façade is needed the most at a time like this.

_Break was always the secretive one. _Setting that aside, that time, he needed to respond honestly for her sake…

"Crying won't do you any good." He finally made his way towards her and landed a gentle embrace at his lady's fragile body. "Being blind doesn't mean being dead."

"Y-You're a liar. Y-Your body is crumbling little by little without you knowing it."

"I am fully aware of that, My Lady." He let out a pitiful smile. "But, a servant has no right to die before his master…or rather… someone like me has no guts to die before the person he loves."

Sharon was astounded upon hearing the words from Break. She heard Gilbert said that before, but it was the very feeling of hearing that from someone important which rendered Sharon speechless.

"I love you, Sharon-ojousama."

"I-I knew that already. You had been a great brother to me even though sometimes you're a total pain." Sharon blushed from embarrassment.

Break laughed and pinned her closer to his embrace. "Did I just make it sound like a brotherly love?"

"W-What do you mean? You had always treated me like a child, didn't you?"

"Yes, I do…"

"And you love me as your own little sister, right?"

"I guess, you're right—" He landed his palm over her head and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "—but, no, Ojou-sama. That's not what I meant when I told you that I love you."

Sharon felt a hot trail of red stuff surrounding her whole cheeks. Break meant something else about those three words that Sharon hadn't felt before from another sex aside from Oz's apparent crush on her.

"B-Break?"

"Do you feel the same way, My Lady? Will you be so kind and tell Mad Hatter the truth?"

She loves Break as being her supportive older brother, but alongside those lines, she knew that she felt a lot deeper adoration from what she had for him.

"I…I always been looking up to you, Break. I always wanted to show you how much I care and how much I wanted to stay by your side. I'm no longer a child who needs attention and proper care. All I wanted is for you to look at me as a full-pledge lady…to tell you that I love you too."

"I can't see it, but I can feel that you are already on that level, My Lady." He reached for his face and wiped the tears that continuously flowed down from her eyes. He then gently explored her soft, cherry, lips with his own as he caressed her blushing cheek. "You are so beautiful, Sharon. The only thing I regretted for being blind is the fact that I can no longer see your sweet smile," he whispered as he let go of her.

Sharon wrapped her arms around the older man's waist and rested her head on his chest. Break placed his head on hers as he glided his hand on her soft hair. "I promised Mistress Shelly that I will protect you no matter what the cost is. If anything happens to you, she will kill me," he continued to give slight strokes on her hair as he mumbled those things.

"S-So, you're just doing this act because of the promise you made with my mother?"

"No, that's not entirely the reason," he added, "In obtaining those acts of service and loyalty…from the times I spent time with you, I gradually fell. At first I thought it was just an adoration, like a normal sibling would normally give, but as you can see it's entirely different from that."

"B-Break…" Sharon looked up at him and forced a smile. She could feel no lie from those words.

"I wonder if that _certain, unexpected thing_ happen to you… will your mother kill me?" he opened up. A sly smile was visible from his lips.

"Grandmother will," Sharon said in a giggle, while it was still obvious that Break's words were making her nervous. "It will be very troublesome if you do that, plus they won't allow it."

"Oh…" Break tightened his grip on her and whispered into her ears, "…then, just hear my plea, My Lady. Please, no matter what happens, do not stray from me. Stay with me until these hands can no longer hold you, until this frail body of mine crumble…until my death. Love me and never flee from my sight."

"Even if you're gone, I will stay and follow you even to the deepest level of the Abyss, Break," Sharon answered as another tear trickled down from her eye. "If you die, then there's no meaning to my existence anymore."

"But, you know I don't want you to feel my pain and my sins."

"You can't force me to withdraw. I will, no matter what…"

Break smiled. "You are indeed a very stubborn lady, my Princess." He, again, placed his lips over hers as they both plunged into the silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just… just… thinking of Break makes my heart goes *Boom! Boom! Boom!* I love hiiiiiiiim and so is their pairing. This is one of my favorites. I don't know why, maybe because this is the first ever fanfic of Pandora Hearts with a hetero pairing that I've written so far. Well, I wrote this after the Isla Yura Arc from the Manga. The last part of the Arc was so shocking that it made me cry for almost a week because of my dear Elliot *cries*. Even now whenever I tried reading it again, I couldn't help but cry. Jun was sooo bad for doing that to him, though he did a great job because people weren't expecting it—especially me!

You can review guys! It will be much appreciated! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. As you all know, English isn't my first language. Take care, everyone!


End file.
